


Groceries

by 8-is-great (jemiu)



Category: How to Get Away with Murder
Genre: Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Neighbors, M/M, cheesy as heck enjoy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-11-20
Updated: 2014-11-20
Packaged: 2018-02-26 09:01:36
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,014
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2646053
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/jemiu/pseuds/8-is-great
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>From prompt sent to me on tumblr:<br/>Oliver accidentally tries to enter Connor's apartment with hand fulls of groceries. Connor hears the ruckus and opens the door to see bags pilled high and a very confused man in glasses peering out from behind them.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Groceries

Connor was busy preparing his pre-run protein shake, bouncing around the kitchen in his tight black running shorts and underarmor, when he heard crashing and a shout from the entryway. Heart racing, he grabbed a knife, and stepped through the hallway to the front door. He had never had to deal with an intruder before, and his mind went wild with the possibility that someone was hear to rob him in broad daylight--unless it was some sort of hate crime? But who around here even knew he was gay? Of course, he had winked at his new Filipino neighbor when he had gone for a run the other day. Oh God, Connor was going to die because he winked at a cute boy.

When he reached the entrance, however, he was not faced with a gun-wielding man wearing a ski mask. Instead, there was a man in a gray suit fumbling to gather apples from a mess of groceries strewn on the floor. Connor took in a sharp breath when he recognized the glasses. The man was his cute new neighbor, and the surprise appearance sent Connor's heart aflutter. Shit.

"You aren't here to kill me, are you?" Connor joked.

"What? No, oh God, I'm so sorry!" The man looked up, eyes wide and face beet-red. He covered his face with his hands. "This is so embarrassing."

"I know, for me, too. Those aren't the groceries I ordered at all."

The man laughed awkward, sitting on his legs. "Do grocery stores even deliver?"

"I think so," Connor said. "So... You're in my house." He spread out his arms to draw attention to the entryway disaster.

"I know, God. Sorry, sorry." The man stood, pushing up his glasses. "I, I—I moved in next door—I think, anyway—and I mistook this for my house."

"Really? Are you serious?" Connor gave a doubtful look. "Or were you just devising a clever way to get inside my house?" Before he realized what he was doing, he gave the man his Walsh Three: a smirk followed by a wet-lipped pout and a saucy hand-on-the-hip-and-head-slightly-tilted stance. When the man's eyes widened and he dropped the apple he had collected, Connor realized with a rush of embarrassment that he had just behaved rather inappropriately for the situation.

"I, I, I, I, I didn't—I didn't come in here on purpose, I, I, I—" The man was on the floor again, picking up the apple he dropped. "I don't—I didn't mean to make you... uncomfortable."

"Oh, it's fine. We all make mistakes." Now that he had crossed the line, Connor debated whether or not he should go all in with the flirting to determine the man's sexuality or if he should give the disheveled man a break. "And a lot of mistakes have happy endings, you know." He limited himself to a smirk.

The man looked up from his crouched position on the floor. "Listen, I—" He looked down. "I get it, you're teasing me. Let me just get my stuff and go."

All in, Connor decided. "I'm not teasing you, but I'd like to be teasing you _in a much different way_."

The man stood with a huff, shoving up his glasses and gripping the apple. "Okay, I'm sorry about the other day. I shouldn't have stared."

"Wait, what?"

"I didn't realize I was doing it. You were right to give me the stink eye."

"Stink eye?" Connor's mind couldn't keep up, but his body was racing ahead, turning hot and excited. Was his neighbor really saying what he thought he was saying?

"Yeah, a few days ago. When you were running."

"You were staring at me when I was running?" Connor asked, and the man nodded. "Staring at what, exactly?"

"I—wait, you didn't notice?" The man turned bright red. "Oh, God. I just outted myself. I'm sorry."

"No, really, it's okay." Connor stepped closer. "I know I winked at you when I went running recently."

The man gave a shy smile. "Winked?"

"Yeah," Connor said, "and I'll tell you why if you tell me what you were staring at." He stepped closer, watching his neighbor's face for any signs that it was okay to move forward. He wan ted to press himself against the man; the thought consumed him.

"I, I just—" He looked down at Connor's running attire and quickly averted his gaze. "I guess—just— your, your clothes. Your t-tight shirt." He met Connor's eyes. "Running shorts," he squeaked, pointing down but keeping his eyes on Connor's.

"My running clothes, hm?" Connor stepped closer. "Or what's underneath them?" He took another step toward the man, leaving only inches between them. The man's breath was ragged, and Connor could feel his hot breath.

"...Underneath," the man answered.

"Well, you didn't get a very good view, then. How about I help?" He tugged up the bottom of his shirt.

When the man drew in a sharp breath and locked his eyes on Connor's stomach, Connor took it as a go - ahead. He tore off his shirt completely and closed the few inches of space between them, placing his hand behind the man's head to pull him in for a kiss. Their mouths moved fast, strong and passionate. The man wrapped his arms around Connor and kneaded his shoul der blades. A wave of heat coursed through Connor's body, emanating from the man's hot fingers on Connor's back. He bit the taller man's lower lip, eliciting a groan from him, and the sound resonated in deep in Connor's abdomen. He pressed himself against the man completely, wanting the man to feel his erection. Connor let out a satisfied sigh when he felt the man's erection meet his own.

They broke their kiss to pull the man's suit jacket off haphazardly.

"What's your name again?"

"Oliver."

They reunited, mouths clashing. Connor kissed down the man's—Oliver's—jaw and neck, licking and biting. Connor thanked whatever god was out there for sending Oliver stumbling through his doorway. He loved Oliver's taste. All in had been the right choice.

**Author's Note:**

> So, I really love receiving prompts and feedback. Feel free to send me some at [my tumblr](http://jemiu.tumblr.com).


End file.
